LAS SWAM O LOS CULLEN
by caritoCM
Summary: tenían una historia en el pasado en común pero podrán saldar sus diferencia y ver que el amor vence a pesar de todo. hijos, matrimonios, discusiones, y al fin triunfa el amor.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO.

Charlie Swam, hombre mayor, sostiene un romance con Elizabeth, la más joven de los hermanos Cullen. Estos se enteran del romance y sorprenden a Elizabeth con dinero que le dio Charlie y piensan que su hermana se está prostituyendo. Ella confiesa que tiene un amante. Los Cullen conocen a Charlie que les dice que está interesado en Elizabeth, sin descubrir que en realidad está casado. María es una cantante del Bar Alcalá perdidamente enamorada de Jasper. Éste pasa una noche con María y, cuando llega a casa, Emmett le tiene preparada una cita a ciegas con una viuda millonaria. Charlie decide que va a buscar a Elizabeth para unirse a ella.

Elizabeth, presionada por sus hermanos, decide dejar a Charlie, pero descubre que está embarazada. Edward acepta que no puede interferir en la felicidad de su hermana y acepta su matrimonio con Charlie. Pero Mike, yerno de Charlie, al descubrir que tiene una amante trata de chantajearlo. Está amargado, su matrimonio con Bella es un desastre a causa de una violación que ella sufrió. Mike le exige dinero a su suegro a cambio de su silencio. Discuten y Charlie sufre un accidente.

Charlie muere y Elizabeth se entera por un periódico. Bella sospecha que algo ocurrió entre su esposo y su padre antes del accidente. Elizabeth, desesperada por su estado y descubriendo que Charlie estaba casado, decide huir de su casa. La tendera la convence de ir a hablar con la familia Swam, pero allí es humillada por Reneé. Bella piensa que si pudo haber algo entre su padre y la joven. Elizabeth huye y al amanecer llega al borde de un puente.

Elizabeth se suicida. Sus hermanos la buscan. Reneé descubre que Esme tenía una foto de Elizabeth y que lo sabía todo. Enfurecida la golpea y después le ruega que se quede. Los hermanos Cullen reconocen el cadáver de su hermana. Juran venganza en su tumba. Mike y Renne deciden internar al abuelo en un asilo, Bella, enfurecida, se opone. Renne cree que puede ayudar a salvar el matrimonio de su hija, construyendo una cabaña para ellos al fondo de la hacienda. La policía les cuenta a los Cullen que don Charlie Swam murió y que era casado.

Para aliviar su tensión, Renne decide tomar un descanso en su casa de la Florida y viaja con Bella y James. Los Cullen consiguen la dirección de la hacienda Swam y van a reclamar justicia. Al llegar encuentran a Rosalíe y Alice. Alice los confunde con los obreros. Esme los convence de que se vayan y culpa a Doña Renne de haber humillado a Elizabeth. Dimitri le da una paliza a Jasper por rondar a María.

Su relación con María se ve afectada, ella lo manipulaba, Jasper se acuerda de todo lo que vivió con María, el estaba ciegamente enamorado de ella, pero ella solo jugó con él.

María tenía otras ambiciones en su vida, ser una cantante famosa, rodeada de joyas y lujos

- Jasper yo no soy mujer para ti, si eres bueno en la cama, atento guapo pero que me puedes ofrecer- le dijo María enfrentándose a Jasper.

- Se trabajar María, y lo hago todo lo que gano en estos momentos es para ti.

- Trabajar de qué?... de Mesero- le dijo a Jasper de manera despreciativa .

- Si María de mesero de lo que sea con tal de que estemos juntos- dijo Jasper tratando de abrazarla.

- No Jasper creo que soy demasiada mujer para ti- dijo mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo es mejor que te vayas- dijo tirándole las maletas, Jasper las recogió del piso y cuando iba saliendo del apartamento de María con la esperanza de que esta el día de mañana reconsiderara se topa en la entrada con Dimitri.

- Ya te dio la buena Noticia María- dijo mirándolo por encima del hombro y con aires de suficiencia.

- Haber Dimitri O'Brien dígame cuales son las buenas noticias.

- Que acepto casarse conmigo- dijo mostrándole el anillo que le iba a dar en esos momentos a entregar a María, de pronto a espaldas de él se escucha la puerta del apto abrirse, el se gira para encarar a María.

- Es eso cierto María.

- Si es cierto Jasper, porque no serlo, Laurent es un hombre que puede impulsar mi carrera, es exactamente lo que yo necesito- le dijo dejándose abrazar por Laurent.

Jasper se va sin mirar atrás, el dolor que siente es totalmente profundo ya que el sentía amar verdaderamente a María, y no sabía para donde coger sus hermanos lo había echado por estar saliendo con ella y Edward muy claramente le había dicho que no volviera, el era muy orgulloso al igual que sus hermanos y las palabras dichas en el calor del momento habían causado mucho dolor.

Pero la vida le da un giro de 180º a los hermanos Cullen, aparece una hermana perdida quien será?.

LES SUENA ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. NOS VEMOS EL MIERCOLES


	2. capitulo 1 CATALINA?

- No puedo creer que casi dentro de dos meses se vayan a cumplir 2 años desde que paso lo que paso con las Swam- dijo Emmett mirando hacia la tierra vecina de su recién adquirido terreno.

- Dos años mi hijo va a cumplir dos años y no lo conozco caray, me llena de tristeza eso, a veces me pregunto cómo será, si estará bien- dijo Edward con tristeza.

- No te preocupes Ed, sé que mi sobrino va estar bien además desde que empecé a estudiar la universidad te estoy diciendo que lo hagamos por la vía legal hermano pero tu nada- les dijo Catalina su media hermana.

La vida para los hermanos Cullen había cambiado bastante, desde aquellos fatídicos días en donde su deseo de venganza había nublado su visión y los había hecho meterse en la boca de la loca, Jasper callado y pensativo recordaba aquellos días como si fueran ayer.

- Jasper, Jasper- le grito Catalina a su hermano- en que piensas, este le sonríe y la mira se parece tanto a Elizabeth piensa solo que con cabello Rojizo y los hermosos ojos verdes al contrario de Eli que los tenia azules.

- En nada hermanita, mejor vámonos tenemos que obligaciones con las empresas y tu hermanita te tienes que ir a la universidad- todos asintieron y galoparon hasta la hacienda.

POV Catalina Cullen

Mientras mis hermanos entregaban los caballos a los empleados me los quede viendo, los pobres habían pasado mucho; desde la muerte repentina de sus padres, la de nuestra hermana y sobre todo el desamor en el que se encontraban los tres, cuando por fin después de tanto buscar los encontré, mi historia es una telenovela aparte, soy alta, esbelta tengo una buena figura no de infarto pero si llamo la atención, especialmente mis grandes ojos verdes y mi cabello rizado color cobrizo tan parecido al de mis hermanos, lo llevo largo casi hasta la cintura a veces me lo aliso para verme diferente y me llega a la cola tengo 21 años a los que creía mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche, cuando esto paso se ve vino el mundo encima de ser la niña mimada de papa pase a ser, la hijastra; la hija de la esposa, de ser la consentida total pase hacer nadie me entero que mi padre no es mi padre, que mi madre me mintió toda la vida y que si no hacia algo pronto los familiares de mi supuesto padre me iban a dejar en la calle, si no sabía afrontar bien las empresas, por Dios solo tenía 19 años como iba a lograrlo.

Entre los papeles de mi madre encontré el nombre de mi padre biológico puse a un detective privado a investigar y me dio como veredicto que tenia 3 hermanos vivos y al borde de la miseria, que eran hombres trabajadores que no habían tenido suerte en la vida que vivían en una pobre casa y comían de lo que una panadería les daba, solo uno de ellos estaba casado, pues sin más me dirigí a ellos cuando los encontré solo estaban Edward y Emmett, vivían con zafrina y con Esme, recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

-buenos días,- salude a un hombre con cara de niño, alto fuerte, con el cabello castaño, parecía un escaparate.

- buenos días, que se le ofrece- me pregunto mirándome de arriba abajo se veía impresionado.

- esta es la casa de los hermanos Cullen.

- si señorita, mucho gusto Emmett Cullen, en le puedo servir.- dijo ofreciendo su mano

- Catalina Huertas o mejor dicho en trámite Catalina Cullen- le dije.

- una de dos o eres nuestra hermana, prima o algún familiar o eres la esposa de Jasper que es el único que no está aquí- me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- al parecer soy su hermana, mejor dicho medio hermana un desliz de una noche de copa de su padre Fernando Cullen, el murió sin saber de mi existencia según parece- dije algo incomodo no solo por las explicación sino por estar haciéndolo en la puerta de la humilde vivienda.

- que pasa Emmett- escucho una voz acercase; era un hombre alto hermoso con el cabello cobrizo, muy parecido al mío desordenado, con hermosos ojos color jade pero sin brillo, al parecer este hermano si se parecía a mi- buenas señorita que se le ofrece.

- la señorita dice ser nuestra hermana, Ed.

- pase y explique nos mejor eso- entre a la casa se veía humilde pero limpia, de pronto vi dos mujeres mayores, una regordeta de cara alegre, y la otra hermosa pero también de unos 50 años más o menos su rostro se veía afable pero con una profunda tristeza en su rostro. Les sonreía a las dos a modo de saludo.

- ahora si díganos señorita que se le ofrece- dijo el mayor de los hermanos con tono tosco y brusco. Y sentándose en una de la silla- siéntese si gusta.

- como ya les conté soy hija de Fernando Cullen su padre, el no supo nunca de mi existencia y por una carta de mi madre ya fallecida, supe que fue en un momento de borrachera que ella aprovecho por estar enamorada de él desde hace mucho años, al saberlo muerto en un incendio donde murió también su esposa, ella se fue , se conoció con Francisco Huertas el que yo creía que era mi padre, me dio su apellido y me crio como hija suya, los vengo a buscar porque son uno mi única familia, nunca he estado sola y me da miedo y dos porque necesito su ayuda, soy la heredera universal de mi padre y su familia al enterarse de todo me querido quitar lo que me dejo, impugnando su testamento no lo lograron yo gane esa batalla legal, pero ahora lo quieren hacer desacreditándome para poder tomar control de todo alegando que soy muy joven y que no puedo con la carga, les soy sincera no puedo- les dije llorando estaba cansada de luchar sola contra el mar de leones que querían devorarme.

- cuántos años tienes, me pregunta el mayor al que Emmett llamo Ed.

- 19 años.

- y tu madre como se llamo-

- Sofía Flores- le conteste mirando a los ojos, era como mirarme a mi misma pero siendo hombre y unos años mayor.

- la amiga de nuestra madre- dijo quitándose el sombrero.

- la conocías Edward- le pregunto Emmett.

- si me acuerdo de ella, te pareces sabes, quiero decir cuando era joven yo solo tenía 7 años la última vez que la vi, tu tenias 5 y el tonto de Jasper 3 por eso no se acuerdan.

- se que los tomo por sorpresa pero si, les pido que me ayuden llámenme mañana a este número, es de un hotel donde me estoy quedando, los esperare impacientes- me dijo tendiéndole a Edward el numero del Hotel y girándome hasta la puerta- busquen a su hermano Jasper está muy mal, María se caso con ese hombre que la representaba el tal Laurent, está durmiendo en un cuartucho muy feo y sé que los necesita.

- como sabes toda esa informa- me pregunto, Emmett, cogiéndome por el brazo para que no saliera.

- los mande a investigar qué piensas que les iba a pedir el favor que manejaran mi fortuna sin saber que clases de hombres eran, se su historia, se que tu y Edward estuvieron enredados con las hijas de una de las prestantes familias de la ciudad las Swam que tu estas casado con una de ellas, y que al parecer el hijo que espera la mayor no se sabe si es de Edward o de su esposo, vaya cuñadas me consiguieron, les propongo esto, la oportunidad de poder codesearse con lo mejor de este lugar, poder restregarle a Doña Renne que ahora están a su nivel a cambio de que se unan a mí en la lucha contra la familia de mi padre- baje la vista- bueno de Francisco- volví a levantar la vista, al parecer tengo una hacienda, aquí en la región como mi padre estaba más interesado en los supermercados, en los concesionarios y en los almacenes de ropa de marcas extranjeras no le prestó mucha atención pero si se que a su padre le encantaba, yo lo conocí y fue el abuelo más tierno y consentidor del mundo y quiero darle un tributo y venir a vivir a su hacienda. Pero sin ustedes no podre ayúdenme- los mire con lagrimas en los ojos, Salí de su casa rumbo al hotel sin saber que esperar. No sé qué paso entre ellos, lo único que sé es que al día siguiente a eso de las tres de la tarde cuando ya prácticamente había perdido las esperanzas, se aparecieron los tres y así conocí también a Jasper, era el más guapo de los tres.

Fin del Flash back

Ese mismo día nos trasladamos a la hacienda, se llamaba hacienda HUERTAS a lo que cambiamos a CULLEN & BROTHERS, Edward se ofreció a levantarla, especialmente en el cuidado de pura sangres, para carreras y competiciones, Jasper cogió los supermercados, Emmett al cual le encanta los carros cogió los Concesionarios y yo me quede con las almacenes, Esme una mujer muy organizada tomo el mando de los papeles era una secretaria ejecutiva pero de todos y lo hacía desde la comodidad de la casa y Zafrina tomo el mando de la casa, como eran de esperarse empezaron las murmuraciones, que ellos me estaban engañando que eran mis amantes y cuando pase a llevar el apellido Cullen, la cosa fue peor, las murmuraciones iban y venían pero nunca habías estado tan cerca del destino de mis hermanos, del amor de sus vidas como ahora.


	3. CAPITULO 2 FIESTA

Hace dos semanas atrás mis hermanos ofrecieron una fiesta a los ganaderos de la región y ahí comenzó todo

Flashback.

Están Esme y Zafrina en la cocina trabajando por la fiesta.

Mientras en la sala estaban Edward algo alejado de la reunión, mientras mis hermanos y yo hablamos con un hacendado de la región, que quería vender sus tierras y estas colindaban no solo con las nuestras si no con la de las Swam.

- Como ve Sr. Morales apenas nos estamos organizando- dijo Jasper

- Pero los veo muy adelantados, muy organizados, esta hacienda está floreciendo- le dijo el sr Morales.

- La idea que tenemos es de expandirnos de agrandar nuestros terrenos- dijo Emmett

- O mejor dicho de recuperar la propiedad original de mi abuelo- le comente yo

- Y nos enteramos que usted está vendiendo sus terrenos- le volvía decir Emmett

- Si claro cómo no, jóvenes es que mi mujer yo nos queremos ir a España con nuestros hijos, ya todos viven allá y la soledad nos está matando, las tengo palabradas con los Volturri, pero están reparando mucho en el precio y no quieren pagar lo que estoy pidiendo son tierras muy buenas-nos dijo señalándome- como dijo su hermana todas estas tierras eran una sola.

- Si claro la verdad es que solo queremos la suya, ya que la Sra. Renne Swam no creo creer que quiera vender su parte y con los Volturri no nos queremos meter.

- Pues en ese caso vale la pena que conversemos- dijo Emmett- discúlpenos un momento.

POV. Narrador.

En ese mismo lugar se encontraban los Volturri Marcos, y su hermano Cayo, aparte están sus hijas Tanya e Irina, dos esculturales mujeres, parecía modelos.

- Tranquilo papa, que ellos no van a quitarnos el negocio de esas tierras, no te preocupes por eso- le decía Tanya a su padre.

- Tienes razón hija tú tienes mucho tacto para eso de los negocio

- Con permiso- dijo Tanya tomando a su hermana del brazo le dice- que te parecen los hermanos Cullen.

- Están guapísimos los tres- dijo Irina- dicen que Catalina es solo su media hermana y de ella es de donde proviene su riqueza.

- A mí el que me gusta es el mayor Edward- dijo comiéndoselo con la mirada- es alto es fuerte, es guapo- dijo Tanya.

- Y que sabes de el- pregunto Irina

- Nada, pues por ahí escuche que tuvo enredos con Isabella Swam y que es el padre de Hijo, pero no están juntos así que no creo que ella sea un obstáculo para mí- dijo señalándose- soy un espectáculo de mujer.

- Como siempre querida hermana tu lo que te propones lo consigues.

- El que tiene cara de malito es Emmett ese está casado con Rosalíe Swam también están separados.

- Y de Jasper que sabes?

- Lo que todo el mundo, que es un rompecorazones y desde que tienen dinero es la imagen junto a su hermana de las empresas, que sale en todas las portadas de las revistas con una diferente cada semana.

- Yo escuche que soy muy buenos trabajadores que en estos dos últimos años las empresas han incrementado sus ganancias y se han expandido hasta Europa, pero que la única que está estudiando es la menor Catalina, estudia derecho. que lastima que Emmett este casado fuera el partido perfecto para nuestra amiga Kate.

- Si ella ya lo ha visto y sé que le encanta- le dijo Tanya siguiéndolos con los ojos los cuatro hermanos Cullen salieron de la habitación.

- Esta familia está tapada de dinero esta es nuestra oportunidad de escalar hasta la cima del estatuto social.

En la terraza de la haciendo se encontraban los hermanos Cullen discutiendo.

- Edward esta es una magnífica oportunidad- le dijo Jasper.

- No podemos empezar las relaciones con los vecinos de esa manera si ustedes dicen que los Volturri hicieron una oferta primero hay que respetarla- dijo Edward

- Hermano ellos no les están pagando lo que Morales pide, además eso es muy fácil ley de oferta y demanda, nosotros ofrecemos mas y listo- intervino Emmett.

- Tu lo que quieres es gastar plata como no la has trabajado pero no es nuestra es de nuestra hermana, además estoy seguro que Morales está pidiendo de mas no se van a comprar esos terrenos y punto.

- Disculpen Ed, ese dinero también es suyo por eso lo repartí en partes iguales, además creo que si necesitamos esas tierras, por favor ya no hay espacio para el ejercicio de los animales ni para el pasto tampoco- les dije yo interviniendo.

- Pero déjalo hermanita ven- dijo Emmett dándome una mano para que la cogieron y abrazándome- si perdemos esta oportunidad solo el tendrá la culpa- girándonos en ese momento y abrazando por los hombros a Jasper para caminar derecho a la fiesta de nuevo- que esa tierra nos podría acerca a las Swam porque está al lado de sus predios- me pico el ojo Jasper y yo conté mentalmente para escuchar la respuesta de Edward.

- Detente Emmett- dijo él a lo que nosotros sonreímos al voltearnos- cierra el negocio, cómprenle el terreno a Morales, dijo adelantándose a nosotros sin espera respuesta. Los tres nos quedamos mirando y soltamos la risa, sabíamos cuantas ganas tenia Edward de estar cerca de su hijo y de Bella.

Cap. 4

POV EDWARD

Mi hijo tiene ya un año y 8 meses, solo vi en la foto de sociales que Esme me mostro en un periódico local, era hermoso, cuantas ganas tenia de verlo, no solo a él si no a Bella, como amaba a esa mujer, mis hermanos estaban detrás de mí para que actuara legalmente con forme al niño pero yo no era capaz de eso, sabía que si lo hacia el abismo que se había abierto entre Isabella y yo sería más grande todavía, todavía me acuerdo el primer día que la vi. Esa mujer me llego a lo más hondo, me calo hasta los huesos.

- Que haces hermano- era Jasper el que entraba que entraba por la puerta.

- Pensando en Bella y en mi hijo- le digo recostándome en la cama de mi cuarto.

- Porque no le haces caso a Cat, para eso está estudiando, por lo menos para que tengas a tu hijo cerca- dijo colocándose en la misma posición que yo.

- No puedo hermano, no se lo podría hacer a Bella, ella ama a su hijo, además si quiero una oportunidad en la vida con ella no quiero que las dos únicas mujeres que hay en mi vida estén enfrentadas, Catalina no le gusta perder, y tiene el mismo coraje que nuestro padre, a pesar de que apenas está estudiando daría la batalla hasta el final- Jasper se levanto y se quedo mirado a la pared del cuarto.

- Yo también la quiero sabes, se ve fuerte y luchadora en apariencia, pero es tierna y dulce por dentro, es una niña que necesitaba una familia que la quisiera no por lo que les podría ofrecer si no por quien era ella- enseguida supe a quien se refería- me va a doler mucho el día que decida casarse e irse de nuestro lado- me levante enseguida de la cama y me lo quedo viendo, como Jasper pensaba eso de mi hermanita casarse pero si es una niña- por qué dices tantas tarugadas, casarse, catalina es muy joven para eso.

Jasper sonrió y se levanto de la cama también poniéndome una mano en el hombro- porque no nos acompañas a catalina y a mí a un restaurante vamos a ir con Esme que esta como rara hoy.

- Eso es porque hoy cumple su hija- le dijo mirando ahora hasta la ventana recordando lo que había descubierto de Esme, al fin sabia quien era su hija.

- Y esos como lo sabes Edward- me pregunto Jasper, aunque yo sabía que si me quedaba callado ahí quedaba, este era muy diferente al canijo de Emmett. De pronto como por arte de magia apareció este en la habitación abriendo la puerta estrepitosamente.

- Pueden creerlo la Sra. Rosalíe Cullen se muestra todo encuerada en las portadas de revista y besándose con cualquier en esos comerciales que hace- dijo mostrando una revista de Catalina donde se veía a una muy bonita Rosalíe con un bonito vestido que se le pegaba al cuerpo y solo mostraba un poco de escote y una parte de sus piernas.

- No seas exagerado Emmett, Rosalíe no está desnuda además ese es su trabajo- le dijo Jasper con picardía en la mirada.

- La acabo de ver en un comercial y para el colmo cuando venia para acá me encuentro en una de las mesitas del corredor esta belleza, ahora si me divorcio no voy a permitir que esa descarada, enlode nuestro apellido.

- Haber estúpido, uno Rosalíe ni siquiera usa tu apellido sigue usando el de soltera, además me las respetas ella no es una descarada ese es un trabajo como cualquier otro- le dijo yo enfurecido.

- Hay que es tanto alboroto, ya están listo para llevar a Esme a comer y darle la noche libre a Zafrina para que descanse- nos dijo nuestra hermana Catalina entrando en la habitación.

- Yo no voy a ninguna parte- dijo Emmett molesto.

- Yo tampoco- dije caminando hasta el cuarto de baño de mi habitación.

- Vamos por favor, si solo será a comer hagámoslo por Esme- Catalina sabia como cogernos Esme se había convertido como una madre para nosotros, todos asentimos y salimos de ahí Jasper y Catalina con una sonrisa en su rostro Emmett, Esme y yo con una tristeza en el alma que se reflejaba en el rostro.


	4. Chapter 4 MY SOBRY DIVINO

Cuando llegamos al restaurante uno de los mejores de la región, íbamos entrando y Emmett como siempre cargándome por no querer cambiar mi camioneta.

- Ed, el 4x4 que te compramos Jasper y yo es mejor que esa camioneta tan horrible en la que andas viste como nos quedaron viendo claro Jasper y yo bajándonos de semejantes carrazos y tu es esa cafetera vieja

- Deja de molestarme a mi no me gusta presumir como tu- les dije pero en ese momento vi como Esme que caminaba delante de nosotros se tenso.

- Qué te pasa Esme por que no sigues al maître – le dijo Jasper.

- Por favor vámonos de aquí – dijo dándose la vuelta en su mirada había miedo.

- Y porque nos vamos a ir- pregunto Catalina- todos estamos muy bien vestidos hasta Edward se puso un traje de los que les compre – todos iban con trajes enteros de color diferente Emmett llevaba uno negro, que marcaba su musculoso cuerpo, y una corbata roja, Jasper llevaba un traje gris, y Edward uno azul marino, me los quede mirando- pero ninguno entendía la actitud de esta última,

Hasta que la vi, ahí muy cerca de la mesa donde el mesero nos llevaba, estaba Bella con el resto de su familia, me acorde de la fecha hoy cumplía Rennesmee , y de pronto vi a mi hijo, era hermoso tuve ganas de acercarme pero Jasper que ya se había dado cuenta me detuvo, Emmett también estaba tenso a mi lado, ya entendíamos la situación de Esme, estaba hasta Don Martin ahí, también se encontraban Carmen y Eliezer y Rennesmee Uribe, la hija de Esme, pero nadie más que yo sabía de ese secreto.

- No me importa quienes este ahí, me escucharon nosotros tenemos tanto dinero como posición social y venimos a estar con Esme- mi hermana con voz de mando camino hasta la mesa y se sentó de manera que ella pudiera ver hasta la mesa de ellos; Esme y Jasper también lo hicieron nosotros les dábamos las espaldas; de pronto sentí la mirada de muchos ojos y supe que ellos también se había dado cuenta que estábamos ahí, lo único que me preguntaba era que si, esta iba hacer nuestra primera confrontación.

En la casa de las Swam.

POV Rosalíe.

- Niñas están listas- pregunto Renne Swam con su ropa elegante que no le favorecía en nada.

- Si mama ya estamos listas- dije, dándole uno toques de maquillaje a mi hermana Alice- no te parece que esta bonita Alice mama con este nuevo conjunto más femenino.

- Claro que si hija, se ve más femenina, mas una muchacha de su edad- le dijo mirándola con dulzura muy pocas veces su madre lo había hecho.

- que hermosas están mis nietas- dijo Don Martin que era empujado por Bella.

- Ya estamos listas mama- dijo esta sonriendo a su hijo que venía en brazos del abuelo.

- Pues vámonos, es de muy mala educación hacer esperar a Carmen- dijo Renne

- Si no fuera porque cumple Rennesmee te juro que no iría, no tengo ganas de verla la cara a esa cacatúa- todas reímos menos mama.

Salimos directo al restaurante, que era del medio hermano de Mike, Alexander y nos ubicamos donde estaban los Uribe esperándonos, todos nos reíamos de las ocurrencias del abuelo y del padre de Rennesmee , que era más o menos de la misma edad, acordándose de sus tiempos de batalla, de pronto vi que Isabella se tenso al igual que mama.

- Bella que te paso, porque estas así- y vi que Alice y todos los demás siguieron con la mirada la de Bella. Eran ellos los Cullen y Esme Platt. vimos al mesero que unos instantes atrás había estado hablando con Carmen Uribe acercarse a la mesa de ellos, en ese mismo instante una hermosa mujer que hasta el momento no había visto se levanto de la mesa, seguida por los hermanos.

- Buenas noches- dijo sentí una ira dentro de mí con lo coqueto que era Emmett seguro que esa tipa era algo suyo.

- Buenas noches que se le ofrece señorita- le conteste levantándome de mi silla para que me viera mejor.

- Mi nombre es Catalina Cullen- al oír su nombre todos quedamos impresionados, ella era la media hermanos de ellos, la verdad es que si se parecían mucho especialmente a Edward- el mesero nos acaba de indicar que ustedes no están ajusto con nuestra presencia y como son amigos del dueño, nos han invitado a retirarnos, lo cual haremos claro- dijo mirándonos, especialmente a mama, Eliezer miraba enojado a Carmen- sin antes decirles que lastima que no les agrade nuestra presencia, porque estamos más que emparentados no es así…. Rosalíe- me dijo preguntando a mí, yo me le quede mirando, sentía mi cara arder trate de hablar pero Emmett me lo impidió.

- Catalina por favor

- No me parece Emmett que estas señoras, nos quieran sacar de un lugar cuando tienen cola que le pisen- vi como Jasper intento hacerla callar pero tampoco lo dejo; se acerco a Bella y a mi madre y bajo el tono de la voz, mirando a Anthony y dijo muy suavemente, es un Cullen.

- Deje a mi nieto en paz- dijo mi madre, ella se la quedo mirando y le dijo

- Es mi sobrino señora, y estoy completamente consiente de los derechos que tengo…..- iba a seguir hablando pero Edward la paro

- Catalina nos vamos ahora mismo- ella se lo quedo mirando desafiantemente pero bajo la mirada de nuevo al niño y se fue, todos la siguieron menos, Edward

- Bella necesitamos hablar

- Usted no tiene absolutamente nada que hablar con mi hija- le dijo mama

- Mama, por favor, se ve que Edward lo único que quiere es ver al niño y su hermana tiene razón están en pleno derecho- para sorpresa de todos se levanto y le llevo al niño, le seguí la mirada a Emmett y este fue el único que se había quedado dentro del local, vi que se le salía las lagrimas y se acerco a nosotros y a su hermano.

- Por fin hermano por fin tienes a tu hijo en brazos- mirando a mi hermana le dijo- Gracias Bellita muchas gracias- le acaricio la carita al niño que estaba embobado con su padre y salió sin ni siguiera decirme una palabra.

- Gracias Bella- le dijo Edward a mi hermana.

- Haga el favor de poner a el niño en la silla, Isabella dile a este señor que te entregue al niño- sin dejar que mi hermana hablara Edward coloco a el niño en la sillita y salió del restaurante.

- No puedo creer que Isabella que hayas permitido que ese hombre tocara a mi nieto- dijo mi madre.

- Por favor mama es el cumpleaños de Rennesmee y por lo menos le debemos respeto en la casa hablas con mi hermana- dijo Alice, después de su llamado atención intentamos darle una buena noche a Rennesmee , pero no fue mucho lo que logramos; por mi parte volver a ver a Emmett tan guapo con ese traje tan elegante, hizo que mi corazón saltara y mas su fría mirada, y sé que mi hermana Bella no está mejor que yo, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Alex el medio hermano de Mike Newton que para aclarar no se parecía en nada a él, Alex el simplemente divino y todo un caballero y estaba interesado en mi hermanita Alice.

Jasper Pov.

Lo que venía a continuación iba a estar muy bueno, Edward le iba a dar tremenda regañina a Catalina, y se iba a armar entonces Esme que la trataba como a una bebe se iba a meter y Catalina iba armar su show de que no la queríamos blablabla, para salirse con la suya después Ed le iba a quitar algo por ejemplo su Porsche Azul Cayman último modelo supuestamente por un mes, lo que yo se que no va a durar más de tres días, luego Emmett le va a decir a Edward, que tenía que ser mas fuerte con Catalina y Edward le iba a decir que ella había sufrido mucho. No predigo el futuro es que ya ha pasado.

Y si se pregunta porque Catalina nunca nos ha sacado en cara el dinero que nos dio, es porque ella desde un principio nos dijo que eso nunca pasaría que ella era la menor y la verdad lo que necesitaba era una familia y todos éramos muy posesivos con ella, ella se había ganado nuestro corazón en estos dos últimos años, le abrí la puerta a Esme de mi coche y en su mirada entre tristeza y alegría, la verdad es que no termina de entender a esta mujer me subí en el carro y seguido de mi venían mis hermanos, Emmett solo, e imaginaba que Edward con Catalina ya en plena regañina.

No me había dado cuenta lo bella que era Alice Swam o mejor dicho lo hermosa que estaba esta noche con un vestido negro que con lo poco que pude ver dejaba ver unos pechos firmes y suaves, se veía hermosa con su cabello negro cortado en capaz que terminaban en puntas; y lo más importante no olía a caballo con esta idea llegamos a la casa y tome asiento en primera fila para ver el espectáculo.

- Porque tienes que ser tan altanera catalina, por Dios, es que no te hemos enseñando que la humildad es lo más importante- dijo Edward bastante enojado Catalina le daba la espalda yo ya esperaba el culebrón mayor pero para la curiosidad de todos no se volteo.

- Catalina, Ed te está hablando, es tu hermano mayor y merece respeto- dijo Emmett de pronto Cata se volvió con la sonrisa más hermosa que nunca le hayamos visto.

- Edward sé que no hemos sido hermanos toda la vida, espero que me entiendas, me refiero a que no hemos tenido esa fraternidad normal- le dijo limpiándose las lagrimas y acercándose- pero mi sobrino es el niño más hermoso del mundo, me lleno de orgullo nada mas haberlo visto ese pequeño ratico, y es idéntico a ti todo grande y fuerte y esos hermoso ojos verdes me encanta mi sobrino me encanta- le dio un fuerte abrazo y todos nos quedamos paralizados, catalina tenía razón mi sobrino era hermoso.

- La verdad hermano es que la niña tiene razón, es todo un Cullen ese pequeño, pero es que se parece es a su tío Emmett- dijo para aligerar el ambiente tenso y todo empezamos a contarle a Zafrina como era nuestro sobrino- vimos desaparecer a Edward y mas a tras a Esme.

- Me salve de la regañina verdad- dijo catalina pícaramente- pero la verdad es divino se parece a mí.

- Si, te salvaste pequeña- le dijo Emmett y le revolvió el cabello cobrizo.

- Mañana nos vamos de compra hay que coger el cuarto de invitados y decorarlo para nuestro sobrino- Emmett y yo nos giramos a ver a Catalina que ya subía por las escaleras.

- Estas segura, y si Bella no deja que lo veamos- dije yo.

- Querido Jasper, si piensas eso es que no conoces a Edward, el ya lo vio, y no los va a dejar escapar de nuevo de eso estoy segura.

- No los va a dejar escapar- replico Emmett- a quienes.

- A Anthony y a Isabella que esperabas, el no puede vivir sin ninguno de los dos, buenas noches hermanos, los amo. Dijo terminando de subir la escalera y perdiéndose por el pasillo.

n no tengo muchos reviews pero esta historia me tiene super emocionada espero que les guste.


End file.
